


THE ENGAGEMENT!

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Series: YouTube!AU [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Central Park, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Shakespeare Garden, happiness, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Malec's anniversary what happens during a walk in Central Park?</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE ENGAGEMENT!

“Hey guys, so as you have probably guessed by the title of the video, I’m engaged!” Magnus says happily then someone clears their throat, “Oh sorry,  _ we’re _ engaged, if you want to be in this announcement get in the view of the camera!” Magnus says shouting the last part and pulling his partner into the view of the camera. Laughing Alec sits next to Magnus and kisses him once, but they end up kissing more. “Okay, are you going to tell them or do you want me too?” Alec says and Magnus playfully slaps his arm, “I’m telling it! Okay, for our anniversaries Alexander always takes me to some sort of restaurant, so I didn’t think anything of it. After dinner we took a walk around Central Park and we walked around for a while-” Magnus says. “I honestly thought you knew I was going to do it.” Alec chuckles and Magnus smacks his arm, “So, I take him to one of our favorite places in Central Park, the Shakespeare Garden, and I tell him how much he changed my life, how he is the sexiest man I’ve ever met, how much I love him, and then I got down and asked him, and he said ‘Yes’ and now I’m the happiest man on Earth.” Alec says squeezing Magnus’ hand gently.

Magnus placed his head on Alec’s shoulder and Alec turned to face him as they whispered to each other, “I love you.” Alec says pecking his lips, “I love you, too.” Magnus replies with another kiss. They sit there just staring into each other's eyes, noses touching, lips barely brushing against the others, holding on to each other like they were on a sinking boat and they wanted to stay together. Alec wiped a tear away from Magnus’ cheek and told him softly, “Don’t cry, love. Your makeup will run.” Magnus chuckles and kisses Alec once more.

“So, I think that is enough for today. Be sure to like up this video, if you want to see a vlog about wedding planning let’s get this video to 379,000 likes, subscribe, and I’ll see you guys next week.” Magnus says and turns the camera off.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but cute and sweet, that is the ring above, both very much Alec and Magnus


End file.
